


Abandonment

by chickenfried



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e09 Left Behind, my word vomit, talk of "fridging"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenfried/pseuds/chickenfried
Summary: Mick doesn't do a lot of soul searching, thinking about feelings, but now he's stuck in a cage with little else and there's something squirming in the back of his brain.





	

Mick doesn't do a lot of soul searching, thinking about _feelings_ , but now he's stuck in a cage with little else and there's something squirming in the back of his brain.

Mick knows that Snart loves his little sister, even before he saw his reaction to Mick's speech. And oh, those memories keep him warm.

He doesn't tell Snart that he'd lied, and that makes him feel even warmer.

He hadn't killed Lisa.

Not that he hadn't planned to. Not that he hadn't _wanted_ to. Not that he wasn't going to.

It's not a moralistic thing. He's killed plenty of people for much pettier reasons before the time dickheads tried to make him _more_ murderous. He'd done it because they were in the way, because he was angry, to hurt threaten other, more important people. And he'd never wanted to hurt anyone the way he wants to hurt Snart. Not even himself.

Lisa was the obvious choice. Snart loved her more than anything. And Mick doesn't do a lot of soul searching, thinking about _feelings_ , but he used to think that on some level that Len loved him second, even if he'd never said it, or even thought it in those terms. But then Mick didn't come before Snart's new interest in the Flash. Then he didn't come before his loyalty to the do gooder Wave Rider crew even with their endless disdain and disrespect and mistrust. But more importantly, Mick didn't come before his new sense of "good".

Mick still knows Snart loves Lisa though, not like he thought he'd loved Mick. He didn't introduce them for over a decade. Doesn't even mention her till they've know each other for longer than Len had been alive, although Mick had known about her. He may not have been as smart as his ex partner, but he wasn't as stupid as people thought. Mick never held it against him. It's not like he'd trust himself with anything precious either. When they finally met face to face Mick liked her more than every person on earth bar one. Not because she's like Len- she's a hell of a lot less like her brother than he'd expected-broken where Snart was beaten, wild where Snart was _controlled_. And Mick realizes when they meet and sees Len's expression, that he hadn't kept them apart because he was worried about _Mick_. And Mick hadn't cared about it before, he _hadn't_ , but his chest felt lighter. Almost like the world was on fire.

None of that matters though with the rage after Snart's betrayal.

So it's not because he likes her. He's killed plenty of people he's liked before for less vital reasons.

 

Mick doesn't know why he went to find her at the time they had left (Give or take a few months. He had a new perspective on _time_ ). She was alone. Not that no one is sitting by her in the bar. She was _alone_. Her eyes looked dead. No wildness, no anger. So she's not like Mick either. Abandoned and she gets _depressed_. It's fucking pathetic.

Mick doesn't do a lot of soul searching, thinking about feelings,so he hadn't dwelt on _why_ he didn't kill her then. After the visit though, he'd stopped thinking about the increasingly creative ways he's going to kill her, and started focusing more on her traitorous brother's face when he would _watch_.

 

Mick isn't thinking about why he hadn't killed her though. There was only one person he thinks about and Mick isn't so sure now. About his hatred, his need for revenge, his understanding of the situation or maybe the world. Because Mick knows that Snart loves his little sister, so how could he have not returned to her?


End file.
